A Different Telling: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Theboblinator
Summary: What would life for Harry Potter be like if while he lived at the Dursley's, he had a friend that no one knew about besides him? And, what would happen if that friend happened to be a wizard, yet he didn't know, just like Harry? Well, for one, it would mean that Harry's life with the Dursley's wouldn't be as bad, But, it would also mean that they're going to Hogwarts together!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Different Life, And The Vanishing Glass**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well, here it is. _Another_ fanfiction for my page. Unfortunately, this one will most likely be focused on for a while, before the updates spread out. Why is this you may ask? Well, the answers are simple. For one, I have around 25 _other_ fanfictions that I need to focus on year round, and it's hard getting to them all. Another reason is because this is based around a book series, which makes it harder to write out than a TV series or movie, because I don't have scenes to actually see (and I'm not using the movies because they leave out _so much_ from the books, that it's just annoying). (Although, there _are_ scenes from the movie that I shall use. One of which you'll see in this chapter).**

**Another thing that you're all going to want to know, is that there shall be a certain pairing in this series of stories. And that pairing is...**

***Drumroll***

**John x Hermione! Yes people, I shall be one of the few writers out there who write out a Male OC x Hermione fanfiction! I have multiple reasons for this, the main one being that I don't think there are enough! I ended up searching for them, and I think I saw _maybe_ 10\. The other reason? Ron isn't exactly nice to her until he realizes that he likes her. And even then he _still_ talks about the "annoying" stuff that she does with no regards to how she feels at times (At least, that's what I remember happening. If you guys know otherwise, make sure to tell me). So, this is what the pairing is going to be John x Hermione. However, I'll probably start a poll for what year you guys want them to get together...**

**But, either way, I guess I should just hurry up and start this so that you guys can start reading huh? (Note: The chapters will most likely go by chapters in the book. Although there may be a few filler chapters you see in this series of stories since most of the time, the book can jump from a few days, to a couple months). (Also note, that while this chapter and the next will be in "Harry's POV", the rest of them will be in John's).**

* * *

Almost ten years previous to the present day, Mrs. Dursley had opened her front door of her home to find a one year old Harry Potter asleep in a small bundle of blankets. However, despite this little fact, Pivot Drive had hardly changed the way it was at all. Almost everything was the same. The only noticeable differences being the new pictures that showed the Dursley's son's growth from toddler to ten year old, who this day, was turning 11. However, Harry Potter was indeed there. Asleep at the moment, but with his Aunt outside his door, that wouldn't last long.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Her shrill voice exclaims. Harry was startled awake, the sound of his aunt rapping her knuckles on his door echoing through his "room". "Up!" She screeches once again, before she goes stalking off, and Harry can hear the sound of a frying pan being placed on the stove. Harry rolls onto his back to look blurrily up at the ceiling. Thinking about the dream he'd just had as he reaches for his glasses. The dream had been a good one. There was a flying motorcycle in it, and he felt as if he'd had it before. But what Harry didn't know, was that it wasn't a dream, but a memory of that fateful night almost ten years ago. The night that he received the scar that now adorns his forehead, and his parents died. Then, his aunt appears outside his door again. "Are you up yet?" She demands.

"Nearly." Harry replies, only just refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Well get a move on! I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn! I want everything to be perfect for Duddy's birthday." She tells him. This time, Harry can't hold back the groan that he gives off, only just managing to hold in the snort at his aunt's nicknames for his cousin. " What did you say?!" She snaps through the door at him.

"Nothing, nothing..." Harry replies, getting a huff from the woman as she goes stalking off. Harry lets out a grunt as he pushes himself up from his bed. Of course it was Dudley's birthday. How could he have forgotten? He slowly crawls out of his bed, before looking around for a pair of socks to put on. He eventually finds a pair under his bed. And, after pulling a spider off one, puts them on. Harry was used to spiders. After all, the cupboard under the stairs was full of them... And that's where Harry slept. He reminds himself about this with a slight frown, before a different voice can be heard in his head.

_Ugh, Harry, you really need to stop with your self-pitying. It woke me up._ Harry smiles at the familiar voice that appears in his head, before responding.

_Well John, I'm really very sorry that I woke you up. I beg for your forgiveness and hope you can remain my friend. _Harry thinks. He hears a snort from the voice in response.

_What are you, an idiot? Of course we're still gonna be friends. After all, we've only got each other._ The voice reminds him, half joking, half serious. You see, while it was true that Harry had grown up with the Dursley's, and that he didn't have anyone else at school who would be friends with him, he _did_ have one friend. And that friend happened to be John. The first time Harry had heard his voice, he'd feared that he'd gone mad thanks to what the Dursley's did to him. Then, he'd actually met John one time when he was taking out the trash. They'd gotten into a conversation for a couple minutes, before Harry was forced back into the house by a screaming Uncle Vernon.

The two were both seven at the time, so they both believed that John had Telepathy, and thus, a superpower. After all, if your nine, and you suddenly had that ability, wouldn't you think along the same lines? But, what was important about meeting John, was that Harry had learned that the boy was nine going on seventeen. Why is this you may ask? Well, the answer is simple. John was a street rat that lived around Pivot Drive. Unfortunately, because of this, he had no friends beside Harry, just as Harry had no friends besides John. But, the two had managed to keep their friendship from everyone.

The fact that John was a street rat, and had learned many things from his time as being one, made it so that him and Harry were perfect to be friends. They were able to confine in one another about their daily problems, and would be able to joke about it with no unintended consequences between them. This was because they both lived similar lives, and when they said something that might have been meant a different way if anyone else said it, between them, it was simply a joke. Or a means of trying to play it off so that it wouldn't hurt them as much. But, back to present day.

When Harry finally finished getting dressed, he walked out of his cupboard, and made his way to the kitchen. When he arrived, he wasn't that surprised to find the table was practically covered by the amount of presents that Dudley had received. It looked like he'd received everything he'd asked for and more. Including that racing bike he'd wanted. Though what he wanted it for, neither Harry nor John could tell. After all, Dudley was really quite fat, and didn't exercise at all - unless that exercise involved punching someone. And Dudley's favorite punching bag was, of course, Harry. The fact that his parents didn't do anything to stop him only allowed him to continue. However, he often couldn't catch the raven haired, ten year old. This was because although Harry didn't look it, he was very fast.

Maybe it had something to do with him living in the dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. However, he looked even smaller and skinnier than he already looked because he was forced to wear Dudley's old clothes, and Dudley was about four times bigger than Harry. Then again, John probably would have given anything to have those clothes, since Harry was able to fold them to keep warmer in his cupboard. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He was always wearing round, black glasses because of his poor eyesight, and they were held together by a lot of scotch tape due to the large amount of times that Dudley had hit him in the face. Needless to say, Harry was forced to talk John out of storming straight into the house every time it happened.

Over the years that they'd gotten to know each other, the two had grown a sibling like bond. In fact, the two could almost be seen as twins. The only difference was the fact that while Harry had bright green eyes, John had cobalt. And then there was the fact that John did not have to wear glasses to be able to see. As well as the fact that John had a little muscle mass, since during his time on the streets, he'd learned the ways of free running, and parkour. He thanked every god that he knew for that, because he doubted that he would be able to find a pair of glasses that would work for him out on the streets. Another thing that connected the two, was that neither had their parents anymore. John had known them as a kid, but he didn't know a lot about them since he was forced to live as a street rat since the age of five. Therefore, most of his memories were blurred. However, Harry had apparently been given a scar during the event that took his parent's lives.

That was the only thing that he liked about himself, the scar. This was because it was the only thing that he had that was able to connect to his parents. However, any time that he tried to ask anything else beside the crash, he got the same response from both his aunt, as well as his uncle. "Don't ask questions!" That, of course, was the first rule in the Dursley household. Not that it did any good. If Harry ever wanted to know anything, that wasn't about his past that is, he could always ask John. The boy may not be a genius, but since the library was open to everyone, he could go in there and look up what Harry wanted to know in a book, before replying over their "Mental Link" as John called it.

That morning as he was cooking the bacon, Harry was having a fairly normal conversation with John, just talking about the previous day, as Uncle Vernon walked in the door. "Comb your hair!" he barked at the boy in a way of greeting. Of course, this was normal, since Harry had been to more hair cuts than most boys his age since his hair just continued to grow, and grow all over the place. However, the same couldn't be said for John. Since the boy couldn't go to a stylist, he was forced to either do it himself, or just let it grow. By this point, he'd given up on cutting it on his own except when it got _too_ long, and it had reached his shoulder blades. Speaking of John...

_And there he goes again. Hey old man, why don't you comb your own- Oh~~~ wait, you don't _have_ any hair to comb!_ John remarks, making Harry laugh through their link. Over the years, Harry had learned the ways of sarcasm thanks to the street rat, and was able to use it to defend himself against the words that bullies tried to use against him. He'd also learned how to effectively hide his laughter from anyone he didn't want to see it. By the time that he'd successfully clamed down, he was frying eggs, and Dudley had walked into the room. _And now we can add the pig to the room! Well would you look at that! We've got a whole _family_ of animals here! We've got the Walrus, the Chihuahua, and the pig!_ Jack exclaims, getting another round of laughter from Harry.

_Oh come on John... Don't insult the animals._ Harry sent back. This time, it was John who was laughing as Harry heard Dudley start to talk to his mom in the background and he placed the food on the table. As he did so, he noticed how Dudley's face fell as he finished counting.

"Thirty-six." He says, looking over at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." He says. Getting a scoff from John in response.

_That kid should be glad he gets any at all... What I wouldn't give for just _one_ present._ John says in a small voice, thinking of all his birthdays that had come and gone. Harry agreed full heartedly with John, still feeling a bit guilty that he received some things... Even if it was just socks and a coat hangar. _Hey! Stop all this remorse Harry! You and I each have equally bad lives! I mean, that family _abuses you_ for Christ sake!_ John yells at him. _Therefore, you need all the things that you can get. So stop feeling as if you have a better life than me. Yeash, how many times must we _have_ this argument._ John mutters. That much was the truth, each time one of them felt they had their life better off than the other, the other would remind them that their lives were equally bad.

As all this was going on, Dudley had been getting red in the face as he talked to his mom, and Harry took that as a sign to eat faster in case of a "Dudley tantrum". Obviously, Aunt Petunia had known that danger was near as well, and tried to rectify the situation. "And we'll buy you another _two_ presents when we go out. Is that alright?" She asked, making Harry discretely roll his eyes when he realized that Dudley was _still_ complaining about the lack of presents.

"Then I'll have thirty... Thirty..." Dudley begins, making John laugh his ass off.

_Oh man! I knew the kid was dumb, but I didn't realize he was _this_ dumb! He _is _a year older than us, right?_ John asked through their mental link, making Harry stifle his laughter once again. **(1)**

"Thirty-nine sweetums." Aunt Petunia tells him with her "sweet" voice.

"Oh." Dudley says as he sits down and grabs the nearest present, before he starts to rip the wrapping off of it. "Alright then." He concedes as the present is revealed to be a video camera. As he does this, Uncle Vernon gives off a chuckle before he ruffles Dudley's hair.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy Dudley!" He exclaims, making John laugh once again, joined by Harry through their mental link.

_Dear God!_ John exclaims through laughs. _He's _encouraging_ it! That boy is going to grow up to be the kind of man his uncle is!_ Harry could only laugh in agreement. As Harry finished eating and Dudley unwrapped his gifts, Aunt Petunia went out into the hall to answer a phone call. After a few minutes of watching Dudley open his gifts, with John making comments throughout the event, Aunt Petunia comes back out into the kitchen with an angered and worried look. John immediately stops laughing. _Uh-oh. I think I have a feeling that I know what this is about. But it doesn't include me!_ He exclaims as Harry starts to fear that John had done something to get caught by the Dursley's.

"Bad news Vernon." She said with a scowl. "Ms. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She said, jerking her head in Harry's direction. When she said this, Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, whereas Harry's heart leapt. Both Harry and John knew Ms. Figg, and even though the two should have felt bad about her breaking her leg, Harry was glad that he wouldn't be forced to look at the pictures of all the cat's she'd owned. "Now what?" His aunt continued, looking over at Harry with a glare, as if _he'd_ been the one to plan this. Harry knew that he wouldn't have been able to with all the time he was forced to spend in his cupboard... Instead, he would have gotten John to do it in some way, shape, or form. And John would have been all too glad in order to get his friend out of the house. Though, he would have felt guilty about it as well.

"We phone Marge." Vernon suggested, referring to his sister.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." Petunia told him, getting a scoff from John in response.

_Oh please. And you _don't_? Bunch of hypocrites, the lot of them._ He tells Harry with an almost visible scowl as he refered to how the two spoke as if Harry wasn't there, or something unpleasant that they wish they could get rid of.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" Vernon asks.

"On vacation in Majorca." Snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here." Harry says hopefully, getting a scoff from John in response.

_No~~~ Harry. Why would they do _that_? That would be _fun_. And you _know_ they don't let you have _that_. _John tells his friend sarcastically. But Harry could almost see his friend glaring at his aunt and uncle since that was proven to be true. This was proven true when Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd swallowed a lemon when Harry suggested this.

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" She snarled.

_Yes! Do that Harry! Show them that's why you don't mess with Harry Potter and John!_ His friend exclaims enthusiastically, before he sombers up. _Then again, they could throw you out to live on the streets with me if you did that..._ He trails off, not liking that idea since Harry actually had a roof over his head.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo..." Aunt Petunia begins, making Harry and John startle in surprise. "And lock him in the car..." She continues, making Harry sag and John growl.

"The car's new. He's not sitting in it alone." Uncle Vernon says, making John's growl get worse.

_I swear, one of these days it won't matter what you say Harry. I'm going to barge in there and beat the shit out of them._ John says, making Harry sigh as Dudley starts to "cry" in order to get his way. Such is the norm in the Dursley household.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your day!" Aunt Petunia exclaims as she wraps her son in a comforting hug. At this, John stops growling, and starts to laugh at the newest nickname that Dudley had been blessed with.

"I... Don't... Want... Him... T-t-to come!" Dudley exclaims through large, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He yells out as he sends a nasty grin over his mother's shoulder at Harry, making John stop laughing and start to growl once again. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, good Lord, there here!" Aunt Petunia exclaims as she runs to the door to let Piers Polkiss into the house. Dudley stops pretending to cry at once when he sees his "friend" who's only his "friend" because they help each other beat up people along with the rest of Dudley's gang. John rolls his eyes at Dudley's actions.

_This kid needs a serious talking to. If Piers was actually his friend, then Dudley shouldn't have any problems crying in front of him. After all, a real friend would comfort their friend if they were hurting. Isn't that right, Harry? _He asks his friend, getting a nod through the mental link in response.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry was in the back of the Dursley's car, off to the zoo. Harry and John thought that this was great, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside, and threatened him with time spent in the cupboard should anything "funny" happen. John had almost jumped out from behind the house and attacked Vernon for this, and Harry had been forced to talk John out of it before he gave himself away.

As the family and friend drove along the highway, Uncle Vernon started his usual tirade. Usually he would complain about things such as people at work, Harry, taxes, Harry, the bank in general, and Harry. This time, it was about motorcycles. "...Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums." He comments as one such person goes driving past them on his motorcycle.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle." Harry says as he suddenly remembers the dream from the night before. "It was flying." At this statement, John sighs and Vernon nearly drives into the truck in front of them.

_Now you've done it Harry._ John says sorrowfully as Vernon turns around to glare at Harry as Dudley and Piers snigger.

"MOTORCYLES DON'T FLY!" He exclaims.

"I know they don't. It was only a dream." Harry tells his uncle. But both him and John know that what's done is done. After all, the Dursley's never liked it if Harry saw something that may lead to "dangerous ideas" in their minds. When they finally arrived at the zoo, the Dursley's bought Piers and Dudley large chocolate ice cream, and ended up buying Harry a cheap Lemon ice pop since the lady selling the food had asked if he wanted anything before they left. Harry made sure to stay well behind Dudley and Piers as they went through the Zoo, in case they got bored and went back to their favorite past time of punching him. But when Dudley told his father that there wasn't enough ice cream on the knickerbocker glory that he was eating, and Harry was allowed to finish it, he should have known that it was all too good to last.

The group finally made it to the reptile house, and Dudley and Piers wanted to see the huge poisonous cobra, and thick, man-crushing pythons. They all stood in front of one particular snake, which appeared to be asleep. Dudley Piers and Harry look at the snake through the glass, while Petunia watches them, and Vernon reads the zoo's pamphlet. Finally, Dudley speaks up. "Make it move." He demands, his father looking up from the pamphlet and leaning over to rap his knuckles on the glass.

"Move!" He exclaims as he tries to make the snake do as he says. Then, he leans back as Dudley leans forwards as Petunia gives a small smile at his actions.

"Move!" He yells louder than his father. At this Harry turns to look at him.

"He's asleep!" He explains before looking at the snake again and shaking his head.

"He's boring." Dudley says, getting a nod from Piers in agreement as they wander off to look at a different exhibit. As they do this, Harry starts to speak to the snake.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like. Lying there, day after day. Watching people press their ugly faces in on you." He tells the snake as the serpent lifts it's head to look at the raven haired teen. Then, it winks. At this, Harry stares at the snake with wide eyes, before he starts to speak again. "Can you, _hear me?" _He asks, getting a nod in response. "It's just, I've never talked to a snake before. Do you, well, do you talk to people often?" He asks, the snake shaking its head as it hisses its own language.

"You're from Brazil aren't you? Was it nice there?" Do you miss your family? He asks the snake, the response he gets being the snake gesturing to a sign that read "Bred in captivity". He turns back with a knowing look. "I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents either." Harry tells the snake, only for another voice to enter the conversation.

_Yeah, well, you still have someone to talk everyday. _John chimes in, Harry realizing this was true. Before anything else can be said however, Pais suddenly speaks up from across the room.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the glass that Harry was standing in front of.

"Out of the way you!" Dudley exclaims, punching Harry in the chest and sending him sprawling before he leans up against the glass with his hands keeping him up. Harry pushes himself up slightly, and glares at Dudley. Then, not a second later, the glass is gone, and Dudley ends up falling into the water in the enclosure. Harry smiles at this as the snake comes slithering out, and John laughs in the background through the mental link. Then, the snake does something that neither boy expected... It _spoke_.

_"Thankssss." _It thanks Harry, holding out the "S" as you would expect a snake to do if it could talk.

"Any time." Harry replies, still a bit surprised at the odd turn of events. Not a few seconds later, the snake slithers away, occasionally hissing at anyone that gets in his way. However, the real kicker is when Dudley gets up with a sigh of relief, and attempts to get out of the enclosure. The only problem is that the glass had reappeared. Effectively trapping Dudley inside. He starts to bang on the glass when he realizes what happened, and Petunia immediately starts to worry over her "Dinky Duddydums". Harry allows himself to smile at this, but it immediately disappears when he sees the look on his Uncles face. John also lets out a defeated sigh at it.

_Da-das-da, you're dead._ He says in a sarcastic tone, referencing a quote that he'd heard when Dudley had left the window open in his room one time. John had found out what movie it was from, was able to watch it on the computers at the library, and it was now one of his favorites. He also figured that this was the best time for it... Because it was effectively true with the glare that Uncle Vernon was sending Harry.

* * *

When the group arrived back at the Dursley household, Piers was sent back with his family, telling all about the incident. Whereas Vernon was only able to get out, "Go - Cupboard - Stay - No meals." Before he collapsed into a chair, and Harry hurried off to his cupboard to escape anything else that his uncle had planned. Later that night, Harry was lying in bed, and was only stirred when there was a quiet tapping on the wall next to him. He got up, and moved aside the loose piece of wood, to see the familiar face of John staring back.

"Hey Harry." He greets with a small smile, his voice the same as it was through their mental link.

"Hey John." Harry greets back. A moment later, a piece of bread is pushed through the hole to Harry courtesy of John.

"I heard the _punishment_, that Vernon gave you." He says, growling out the word "punishment" with a scowl. At Harry's nod, his growl worsens. "What I wouldn't give to be able to sock that man across the face without the possibility of being sent to jail for it..." He mutters, before he takes a calming breath. "Well, I've gotta go. Don't want to stay in place too long and risk your relatives seeing me now do we?" He asks, Harry shaking his head. "I'll make sure to keep in touch." John says, tapping his head as he fits in the wooden board on his side, closely followed by Harry with his own board.

As Harry lies there in bed that night after finishing his piece of bread, he allows himself a small smile. Even though he had thought of some unknown relatives coming to pick him up when he was younger, and proven wrong. And in a way, he was grateful for that. Because otherwise, he never would have met John. And he couldn't imagine his life without his best, and only, friend.

* * *

**Authors Note Part 2: (1): No offense to anyone who's actually like this, I just wrote this out in terms of Dudley because... Well, it's _D__udley_.**

**Soooo, what did you all think? Was it a good start? Does it need to be worked on? I want opinions people! Also, at the time that this is put up, there should be a poll on my Bio that will let you guys decide when John and Hermione get together. Make sure to vote! As for the above, I've already told you that these chapters will be based off the chapters in the books, so this series should be nice and long. Hopefully able to get you guys interested throughout the many adventures that the... You know, that's another thing. I need a name! And by that, I need a name that will take the place of the golden trio, since there will be _four_ people! Review with your suggestions, and I might just choose one, or base a name off one.**

**Well, I think that's about it for this chapter. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Letter From No One**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, so far, I've got to say that I'm happy with the response I'm getting. Now, this will most likely be the last chapter in Harry's POV, and the rest during the Hogwarts school year and Diagon Alley will be in John's. So, for those of you who don't like the fact that I'm taking out of the book itself for this chapter and the last one, then you'll be happy to know that I'll be writing out scenes on my own for the rest of the story. Or I'll try to at least. (However, I will be using descriptions from the book). Now, enough forewarnings. I give you chapter 2!**

* * *

Of course, the punishment that Harry received from releasing the snake earned him his longest punishment to date. He was locked in the cupboard up until the summer holidays had started, and by that time, almost all of Dudley's presents had broken because of something the eleven year old did. There was also the fact that on the first time out on his bike, Dudley had knocked down Ms. Figg when she was crossing the street on her crutches that she had been given after breaking her leg.

However, this meant that the school year was over. Something that Harry was grateful for since he didn't have to worry about it anymore, but the alternative was worse. Since the school year was over, that meant that Dudley's "friends" were able to come over to the house whenever they wanted. And when they did, they would usually join Dudley in his favorite past time: Harry Hunting. Needless to say, this was another thing that Harry had to talk John out of attacking Dudley for each time that it happened. However, this allowed Harry to be out of the house more often, and wander around to his own devices. Usually, he'd spend the time talking to John, wherever the street rat was living for the day.

There was a ray at the end of the dark tunnel for the next school year however. The next school year, Harry would be off to a new school for the first time ever. At this school, Stonewall High, Harry would be free of Dudley for the first time ever. Both Harry and John celebrated this the day that Harry found out by drinking soda. Harry knew better than to ask John where he got the drinks, since he knew that John never liked the idea of stealing, even if it was to survive. However, John was proud of Harry's response to when Dudley asked him, "They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall. Want to come upstairs and practice?" Harry had finally put the sarcasm he learned from the street rat to good use outside of their mental link.

"No thanks. The toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it. It might be sick." Then he'd ran away to John before Dudley could work out what he'd said and attempt to punch Harry for it. When he'd found John, he found the ten year old wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"They grow up so fast." He had said with a fake sniffle, resulting in Harry laughing, which then lead to John joining him. A few days after that, Aunt Petunia left with Dudley to pick up her son's new school uniform, and Harry was left with Ms. Figg. This time around, instead of making the raven haired ten year old look at all the different pictures of her cats, she let him watch whatever he wanted on the television, and gave him some chocolate cake that tasted as if it had been in her house for years. But, Harry made sure to save a little to give to John later on since the two of them never hardly ever had anything like it since the Dursley's didn't even let Harry eat the lunches and dinners he made for them, and John hardly ever found anything that was good to eat.

That night, Dudley was parading around the house with his new uniform and smelting stick, which the boys at his school would use to hit each other whenever the teachers weren't looking, and his parents were so proud, Aunt Petunia crying about how "grown up" her Duddykins was. Harry didn't say anything since he figured that he'd already broken two ribs from keeping from laughing. John was certain that he might have broken at least four.

* * *

The next morning, Harry walked into the kitchen to find what looked like rags soaking in a pot on the stove. He wrinkled his nose as John commented through their mental link. _Man, I don't know what the bloody hell your aunt is thinking, but if that's food, then her "Ickle Duddykins" just might start to lose weight... Not that you need to lose any more Harry._ He tells Harry, getting a silent nod in response. Then, Harry notices his aunt standing a different part of the kitchen.

"What is this?" He asks, the response he gets being his aunt's lips thinning like they did whenever he dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform." She replies to his question, making Harry look back at the bowl.

"Oh... I didn't realize it had to be so wet." He comments dryly, knowing that his aunt wouldn't understand the sarcasm and he would be able to get away with it.

"Don't be stupid." She snaps, proving Harry right. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes. By the time they're done, you'll look like everyone else." She says, getting a silent eye roll from John through his and Harry's mental link. Harry was thinking along the same lines as John as he sat at the table, realizing that he would probably look more like a kid with elephant skin hanging off him. When Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked into the room, they both wrinkled their noses from the smell that the uniform was giving off. A few minutes later, they all hear the noise of the mail slot opening.

"Get the mail Dudley." Vernon says without getting up from the chair.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley complains.

"Get the mail Harry." Vernon says, turning the page in his newspaper.

"Make Dudley get it." Harry responds.

"Poke him with your smelting stick Dudley." Vernon says, still looking at his newspaper. Harry quickly dodges the smelting stick that Dudley swings at him, and grumbles to himself as he makes his way over to the mail on the inside of the door. As he bends down and starts to sift through it, John suddenly yells through the voicemail.

_Harry!_ He exclaims, nearly making Harry drop the mail as he turns to go back into the kitchen.

_What is it John?_ Harry asks slightly worried since he'd never heard John yell unless he was angry about something that was happening to Harry.

_Just shut up for a minute! You got the mail, right?_ John asks, and Harry is a little surprised to hear happiness in it.

_Uh, yeah._ He says, still slightly confused.

_Take a look through it and see if you have any mail addressed to you._ He says, surprising Harry even more, since Harry didn't get mail. But, Harry would trust John with his life, so he does just that. And to his great surprise, he finds a letter addressed to him in curvy green ink.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

This surprised Harry since he'd never received mail before. Just before he starts to walk towards the kitchen, John's voice can be heard again. _Harry! Stop!_ He cries out, making Harry jump in the air again. _Drop your letter off in the cupboard! Do you _want_ your uncle to take it away?_ He asks, making Harry realize what he was about to do, before he quickly stops at his cupboard. Uncle Vernon's voice rings out through the house as he does this.

"What's taking so long boy?! Checking for letter bombs are you?" He asks, before chuckling at his own joke. Harry just rolls his eyes, before returning to the kitchen and giving his uncle the bills and letter that he'd received. He barely listens as his uncle talks about something that happened to his sister, Harry's aunt, until he was finally allowed to leave the house. Before he does this, he returns to his cupboard, and grabs the letter. Then, he goes off to visit John.

_Left here, then a right, and then the first alleyway on your left._ John directs him, Harry following the directions, before he arrives at John's current living space. The other ten year old boy was currently sitting on a mattress against one of the walls under a small overhang on the building next to him. "Good t see you again Harry. So tell me, what do you think of the letter?" He asks with a small smile, holding something in his hand. Harry takes a closer look, and is surprised to find a similar letter that he received.

_Mr. J. Prewett_

_Mattress in the alleyway_

_Surrey_

John gives Harry a smile when he sees his friend notice the letter. "Yeah, I got something here and I was kind of hoping that you got one as well, since you had random things happen to you since you were young." He says, making Harry raise one of his eyebrows. "Open the letter." He says, waving his own around to show that he'd already looked at his. Harry does so, and finds a letter addressed to him in the same handwriting that was on the front.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry read the letter, then read it again, and then again. Finally, he looks up at the smiling face of John. "Well, what do you think about it?" He asks Harry.

"I… I don't know." Harry admits, looking down at the letter again. "I mean… This just… It doesn't-" John cuts him off.

"Doesn't make sense?" He asks, making Harry look up and nod. "Well, what about all that stuff you've done whenever you're emotions went out of control?" He asks, making Harry think. It was true that whenever he had either gotten extremely angry, or sad, or any other emotion, stuff would suddenly happen. For example, when he was being chased by Dudley and his gang, and he tried to jump behind a dumpster to hide, only to find himself hanging onto the chimney of the school. The Dursley's weren't too happy about _that_. "If what this letter is saying is true then… You're a wizard, Harry. And so am I." John says with a smile, which after a few seconds, Harry mirrors. But then, it slips off his face.

"But, what does it mean by, "we await your owl"?" He asks his friend, making said friend frown and look at the letter again.

"Well… This was suddenly dropped on my head from above…" He says, looking to the sky as he says this. "And, the postman doesn't exactly know about me… So maybe, maybe that's their way of getting mail to one another?" He asks, making Harry think, before he nods.

"I guess that makes sense…" He agrees, before John smiles once again.

"Well, I guess we should look at that list, shouldn't we?" He asks, getting a nod from Harry in response as they each reach into their respective letters to grab the list. They each read through it, and are surprised by what they need, but figure they're wizard things, and they wouldn't understand until they asked fellow wizards about them. Finally, after about an hour, Harry stands up.

"I should probably get back. I don't want to risk the Dursley's holding out on any more food." He says, making John nod in agreement. However, the two only realize one problem when they meet each other the next day…

They don't have an owl to return their acceptance letters.

* * *

The day that the letters came for the two, it was Tuesday, and now it was midnight on Friday, turning into Sunday, and they still hadn't found a way to return their acceptance letters, or even ask how they were supposed to gather their materials. However, they would get an answer in a different form that day. Not that either of them knew that. Because John was sleeping in the bushes outside their house since he'd been kicked out of the alleyway he was sleeping in, he was sleeping there to keep a better eye on Harry, and he was ready to give his friend his birthday gift. So, imagine his surprise when he hears a loud smash, and gets up only to see that the Dursley's door had been broken down. He quickly looks around, noticing that _no one_ had turned the lights on in their house. Signifying that they were either ignoring it, or didn't hear it. John was stumped as to how this could be, until he remembered the letter he'd gotten.

"Magic." He breaths out, before scrambling to his feet as the doorway is pushed back into place by someone on the other side. He decides that, instead of just barging in there like the last person that entered the house, he would instead figure out what he would be dealing with. So, lying in the bushes and focusing his mind, he could hear and see what Harry was. And what he saw surprised him. Because currently sitting on the couch in the Dursley's living room was a giant of a man. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. Then, he starts to speak.

"An' here's Harry!" He says in a strong, yet kind, voice. John could see through Harry's eyes that within the fierce, wild, shadowy face, the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. John immediately liked this man, since he'd learned how to judge people from his life on the streets. "Las' time I you, you was only a baby." He says. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." He tells Harry, getting a small gasp from both raven haired boys. However, Vernon chose that moment to step forwards and speak up.

"I demand that you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!" He yells at the giant of a man. At that point, John can't help the grin that makes its way onto his face, so he stands up to his full height in front of the door, and yells.

"No!" He exclaims, and through his right eye he can see Harry and everyone else in the house turn to look at the door, just as John sees himself Sparta kick it down, already knowing that the person from earlier hadn't reattached the hinges, and thus the door was just leaning against the door. "_This_ is breaking and entering!" He exclaims as he walks in with a shit-eating grin on his face. Then, he walks over, and stands next to Harry. Placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Hey there Harry. Looks like someone thought about the fact that we didn't have owls." He says to his raven haired friend as he smirks at the Dursley's, who's jaws were all on the floor. Then, he turns to look at the shocked man sitting on their couch. "Hello there. Terribly sorry, but I'm afraid that me and my friend here don't know your name." He says. The man seems to shake off the surprise, and coughs into his hand.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He introduces himself, holding out his arm to shake Harry's in greeting, and then John's. Both of the eleven year old kids, John having his own birthday on Friday, feel as though Hagrid was shaking their entire arms when he did that. "And might I ask jus' who yeh are?" Hagrid asks John, getting a small smile in return.

"Of course, seeing as you're one of the few people who were nice to Harry off the bat, I think that I can." He says, before mock bowing. "The name's John Davis Prewett." He says as he straightens up with a smile. When he says his last name, Hagrid suddenly goes wide eyed, before jumping up from the couch.

"Who did yeh say you were?" He asks in a surprised whisper, making John raise his eyebrow in response.

"Erm, John Davis Prewett. My dad's name was Jonathan Prewett, and my mom's name was Rebecca Davis." He says, before Hagrid suddenly bends down to look him in the eyes. They hold a silent staring contest, Hagrid scrutinizing him, and John simply staring back at him in confusion, before understanding dawns in the giant man's eyes.

"By Merlin… Yeh are a Prewett…" He says, before he suddenly straightens, pulls out an owl, a piece of parchment and a quill, and starts to write as he sits back down on the couch. As he does this, John and Harry can only barely make out the words.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry his letter._

_Taking him and his friend to buy his things tomorrow._

_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_P.s. John's Prewett's alive._

_Gonna take him to see Molly after buying him and Harry their things._

_Hagrid_

Then, he rolled up the parchment, tied it to the owl, and sent the owl out the window. As he sits back down, his eyes once again crinkle into a smile. "It's good to see yeh John. Just like Harry 'ere, the las' time I saw yeh, you was only a baby. It's good to see yeh alive and well." He greets the street rat, making said street rat cough into his hand with a slight blush.

"Well… I wouldn't say "well"." He says, making Hagrid frown slightly.

"What do yeh mean?" He asks, only for Vernon to seemingly gain his voice back and speak up once again in an attempt to stop Harry from doing anything beneficial for him.

"You! Street rat! I demand you leave my house at once! I may not be able to get this freak here to leave, but I can sure as hell kick you out!" He exclaims. Unfortunately, better men would have wavered under the glare that Hagrid gives him.

"You try anything with John 'ere, and he's not the one who's gonna be out on the street." He tells Vernon, getting something that sounds like "Mimblewimble" in return as Harry's uncle retreats against the wall in fear. Then, Hagrid turns to face John again.

"Eh, well, I guess that you kind of heard it from him… I, don't exactly have a home…" John says with a blush, never liking bringing this up, since it was the main reason he didn't have friends. He'd always become close with someone, meet their parents, and when the truth came out about how he was a street rat, the entire family would shun him. That's just the way things seemed to be around this neighborhood. Harry had been the first person who didn't care, because the two of them had similar lives. True, Harry had a roof over his head, and the occasional meal, but he was abused by the Dursley's as well.

At John's confession, Hagrid looks stricken, before a hard look comes to his eyes. "Well then, we're gonna have tah take you to live with Molly then won' we?" He asks, making John rise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Molly?" He asks, getting a smile out of Hagrid.

"Yep, Molly Weasly, born Prewett. She was the older sister of your father, Jonathan Prewett." He says, getting a shocked look from John in response.

"I… Have an aunt?" He asks in surprise, making Hagrid chuckle and nod.

"Yep, and I'd say that yer gonna have a home as well soon. But, let's get back to Harry 'ere!" He says, turning to look at the boy in question, who was smiling at John for the news that his friend had received. "Anyways – Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." He says, pulling out a box which Harry opens to find a cake in with the words _Happy Birthday Harry_ written in green icing. Harry looks up at him with a bright smile, making John think for a second.

"Oh! Harry I almost forgot!" He says, reaching into his pocket and handing Harry something. When Harry looks down, he can feel tears appear at the corners of his eyes. Because John had gotten him some money for himself. The Dursley's had never even given him a fifty-pence piece, and now Harry had some money to spend for himself. He sent a smile to his friend, and John placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort. Hagrid watched in both joy, and confusion. Joy because Harry obviously had a good friend, but confusion because he was acting this way over _money_.

And then he learned about what Harry did and didn't know. Needless to say, John laughed his ass off when Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail. And then, the two learned the truth about Harry's parents, and Harry had to restrain John from running after the Dursley's and giving them the beating of their lives for lying about how they died. ("They lied and told you that they died in a bloody car crash! For that they should at _least_ end up in a hospital bed!") And finally, they all went to bed, Harry to his room, with John sleeping on the couch under Hagrid's coat. Taking a while to fall asleep with the thoughts of what they would be doing the next day… Heading off to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Alright! I'm guessing that none of you were guessing for _that_ to be John's full name! How many of you were surprised by that? Yes, I made it so that Molly had a younger brother. Why? Because I felt like it and because that way, Molly will still be related to Hermione. (I'm pretty sure that's what she was hoping since she met the girl, based on how she treated her when she heard the rumors that she was dating Harry in the fourth book, but whatever). Also, I'm sorry it's such a short chapter! But I want to hurry up and get to the Diagon Alley chapter! But, I may come back and edit this at some point so that it doesn't seem so rushed at the end. But, for now, I'm going to focus on writing out the next chapter, as well as my other stories. Before that, however, I'm going to answer the reviews that were left on the last chapter.**

**Shadowmwape:**

Well, thanks for the suggestion, and I'll think about using it!

**Nanettez:**

First off, thank you for that, and I've made sure to go back and change it.

As for this, I say "year" because he turns eleven before them, but in reality I belive he's only about two months older than them.

As for John learning to read and the like, notice how A: He only lost his parents latter in life, so he still went to school for a short time, and B: There's a public library that I mentioned in the first chapter, meaning he can go there to read.

Finally, as stated earlier, I'm taking from the book for the last chapter, this chapter, and probably a majority of next chapter since it takes place in Diagon Alley. However, since it's from John's POV, I'll be able to change some things as well, and from next chapter on, it will be different. Thanks for telling me all this though.

**War Sage:**

Thanks for the review, and I'm glad to see you like it! As for the lack of Male OC x Hermione stories, I hope that by posting my own, it may get more people to write out their own.

**Anime PJ:**

Thanks, and yeah, I'm getting a bit more ambitious. I also agree with your statement of a lack of OC stories for Harry Potter. I mean, I've found _tons_, but the problem for me is that they're all about female OC's entering the story. And for me, I wouldn't be able to connect to the character, and that's what I like to read about. So unfortunately, I can't find any male OC stories for Harry Potter.

Also, thanks for the suggestion, but unfortunately, that wouldn't work well for me. This is because for me, I write out updates for stories when I'm in a certain "mood". So, such as right now, I feel in the mood to write out HP, maybe later I'll be in the mood to write out SWR, or something else. Unfortunately, I can't just go to my story that was updated the longest time ago, and update that one. As for your excitement, I hope to keep you entertained through this story, and the ones to follow!

**Well, that's about it for this chapter until I come back and update it, but I hope to see more reviews! After all, I like to hear what you guys are thinking, and what suggestions/complaints/comments you have about the chapters that I put out. **

**But beside that, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Field Trip to Diagon Alley**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here it is. Harry and John's trip to Diagon Alley! Note this guys, for those of you who are wondering how I got John's wand, I went onto Pottermore and made an account for him. So, if you have gone onto Pottermore and got the same wand, then you'll know the answers to the questions that John would have made.**

**As for the rest of this chapter, it's just how John would change things when they're in Diagon Alley. It's also how I plan for two certain someone's to meet for the first time. Don't worry though, it'll be in a good way. (Also! Something I think that I forgot to mention in the first chapter! This story is instead taking place in 2008, as if both boys were born in 1997. Why? Because I feel like it, and it will allow me to bring in more modern references into the story, such as last chapter's Sparta kick. So deal with it people!)But, enough about what's to come, I'll just let you guys read it. So, here's the third chapter!**

* * *

When John woke up later that day, he was expecting for everything the night before to be a dream, and to find himself in the bush outside the Dursley's house. However, he's pleasantly surprised to wake up and feel the heat coming off Hagrid's coat. His eyes snap open, and he jumps off the couch to look around. When he sees the giant of a man sleeping on the floor, with Harry trudging downstairs, he gives off an even larger smile. One that Harry mimics when he sees the two people in the living room. That is, until an owl comes flying in through the window that Hagrid had opened the night before to let his owl out.

It drops a rolled up newspaper on Hagrid, along with a smaller parcel, before going over and attacking the coat that John had been sleeping under. "Hey! Shoo! Shoo!" John exclaims as he runs over and tries to get the owl to leave.

"Hagrid! There's an owl-" Harry starts, only for Hagrid to grunt and speak up from the floor.

"Pay him." He tells the two boys.

"Huh?" They ask in sync, confused by what he means.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." He replies to their confusion. The two share a look, before shrugging. While Harry keeps the owl away, John looks through Hagrid's pockets to find some money. Unfortunately, Hagrid's coat seems to be made up of nothing _but_ pockets. So after looking through them, finding and putting back random objects, he finally finds some coins. "Give him five knuts." He tells the boy sleepily.

"Knuts?" The two boys as in sync once again.

"The little bronze ones." He says, making John look down and count out the five coins, before putting them into the leather pouch that was tied to the owl's leg. It gives off a hoot of apparent thanks, before taking off out the window. A couple seconds later, Hagrid pushes himself up off the floor, stretching and yawning.

_If he was just going to get up, then why did he have us pay the owl?_ Harry asks John through their mental link.

_I dunno… Maybe to get us familiar with the money system? I mean, he found out last night that we know pretty much _nothing_ about the wizarding world, so we have to start somewhere, right?_ He asks, making Harry think.

_Yeah, I guess you're right._ He admits, before Hagrid speaks up and gains their attention.

"Best be off Harry, John. Lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Hagrid tells them as the two turn the coins over in their hands, their stomachs dropping as they think of what they would need to buy, and _how_ they would manage to buy it.

"Um – Hagrid?" Harry starts out, looking up at the giant of a man as he pulls on his huge boots.

"Mm?" Hagrid asks.

"I haven't got any money – And you heard Uncle Vernon last night… He won't pay for me to go and learn magic." He says, John nodding right beside him.

"Yeah, and with my life of living on the streets… I don't exactly – Well, _have_ any money." He adds in, only for Hagrid to stand up and turn to look at them.

"Don't worry about that. D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" He asks Harry, before turning to look at John. "An' yer parents. They mighta passed on, but they definitely left yeh yer own fund." He says with a crinkle in his eyes, meaning that he's smiling under that large beard of his.

"But if their house was destroyed-" He's cut off by Hagrid as he speaks up again.

"They didn't keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold – And I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." He says, handing each of the boys a sausage from the night before, which they eat greedily since they hardly had any good food to eat ever.

"Wizards have _banks_?" Harry asks in surprise as he eats the sausage, with John sitting right next to him doing the same.

"Jus' one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." He tells them, only for the two to drop their sausages and look up at him in shock.

"_Goblins_?" Harry finds his voice and asks the giant in surprise.

"Yeah – So yeh'd be made ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry, John. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'Cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." He tells the two, before he draws himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you – getting' things from Gringotts – He knows he can trust me, see. Now, got everythin'? Come on then you two." He says, having the two follow them outside. They leave the Dursley's, before making their way by the underground to London, and then walking through the streets to get to where they needed to be. All the way, Hagrid commenting about what "muggles" (non-magical people), have done to get by without magic, while Harry and John asked him questions about Hogwarts and what to expect. Finally, they arrive at their destination. "This is it." Hagrid tells them as they walk along the sidewalk. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." He tells them. And suddenly, the two boys can see a building seemingly come into focus in front of them

As the two boys stare at the building that had appeared in front of them, they notice how people seemed to completely ignore it, and instead their eyes almost seemed to glide from the bookshop that was on one side, to the electronics store on the other side. As this happened, the two boys almost had a feeling that Hagrid and them were the only ones who could see it. But before they could ask him about it, the giant of a man steered them inside. John couldn't help thinking that for a famous place, it was a little shabby and untidy looking. The wood all seemed to be aged, and there were occasional splotches of what John assumed to be spilled beer. And then there was the old bartender. As they walked towards the man, everyone smiled and greeted Hagrid as if he were a regular. Which, John assumed, he was. As they neared the bartender, the man in question reached for a glass. "The usual Hagrid?" He asks.

"Can't, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts Business." He replies to the old bartender, clapping both Harry and John on their shoulders, almost buckling the two boys beneath the weight. What happens next surprises the two.

"Good Lord… " The bartender breathes out, peering down at Harry. "Is this… Can it be…" He doesn't finish either of those sentences as the Leaky Cauldron suddenly goes completely quiet. "Bless my soul, Harry Potter… What an honor." He whispers, before rushing around the bar and shaking Harry's hand. "Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back." He says, and suddenly, everyone in the bar was pushing themselves out of their chairs and rushing over to shake Harry's hand. John ends up getting moved to Hagrid's side, and watches as everyone fusses over Harry. Needless to say, both boys were a little surprised by this. Sure, Hagrid had told them about why he was famous, but it was still surprising to see the reaction that Harry got from his fellow witch and wizards. Including one that would apparently be one of their professors at Hogwarts. Finally, Hagrid pushes himself through the crowd and speaks up.

"Must get on – Lots ter buy. Come on Harry, John." He says, steering the two towards the back of the bar and towards a door that led them to an alleyway. Hagrid smiles at Harry as he pulls out the pink umbrella he'd used to give Dudley his pig tail the night before. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' to meet yeh – Mind you, he's usually tremblin'." He tells them, which then led on to Hagrid telling them about the professor's backstory, and how he became so scared, which made John raise his eyebrow in confusion as Hagrid counted bricks on a brick wall at the back of the alleyway.

_If he's so scared, then why was he given the job of teaching students how to protect themselves?_ He wonders to himself, before those thoughts are driven far from his mind as a hole in the wall starts to appear and grow wider and wider to show him one of the most shocking and magnificent sights ever… Diagon Alley.

* * *

Needless to say that on their trip to Gringotts, the two boys couldn't get enough of all that was going on around them. The two would constantly be looking in all directions, trying to see everything at once, but unfortunately not succeeding. Finally, they made it to Gringotts bank, where Hagrid had shown the goblin the two keys, John's being the object that was in the parcel from earlier, that would be needed for their vaults. Unfortunately for the giant of a man, he'd let slip to the two eleven year olds that he was picking up something secret. And he apparently didn't know just how curious eleven year olds were, because as they were led by a goblin named Griphook, they started questioning him.

"What's the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asks Hagrid.

"Can't tell yeh that." Hagrid replies mysteriously. "Very secret, Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job worth ter tell yeh that." He tell them, making the two boys share a look as Griphook opens the door that leads to the vaults for them. While the two boys had been expecting more marble, since that's what the rest of the bank was made out of, they were surprised to find that the door opened to a narrow stone passageway lined with torches. It sloped down, with little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin gives a whistle, and a mine cart comes hurtling down the tracks towards them. It stops in front of them, and everyone climbs in, though Hagrid does so with a little difficulty, before they start their ride.

While Harry tried to see what was going on as they went through the twists and turns, John just whooped and hollered, seeing this as if it were one of those rollercoasters that he could see set up on the pier sometimes when he went to the library and was within sight of the ocean. So, when they finally stopped in front of Harry's vault, he was a little disappointed. However, Hagrid seemed relieved, as he immediately got out of the cart and rested against the wall as the goblin unlocked the vault, and opened it to show the two boys the sight that lay within. Green smoke came billowing out, but once it cleared, the two gasped. Because inside the vault, were heaps of gold and silver coins, and copper Knuts. Hagrid pushes himself off the wall, and stands next to Harry with a small smile. "All yours Harry." He tells the boy.

To the two boys, they were struck by how much there was. And it was all Harry's, that's what surprised them the most. Back with the Dursley's, they had always complained about how much he had cost them, and this was yet _another_ thing that Harry had to constantly talk John down from attacking them for. And yet… All that time this had been hidden beneath London. The two shuddered to think of what would happen if the Dursley's were to ever find out about it. And they continue to be shocked by this discovery as Hagrid and John help Harry collect the coins.

"The gold ones are Galleons." Hagrid explains to Harry as they collect. "Twenty silver Sickles to a Galleon, and thirty Knuts to a Sickle. **(AN: Yes. I changed the values. Why? Because I ****_never_**** understood the logic of how they made the conversion rates uneven numbers when that just made everything so much harder!)** It's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He says as he turns to look at Griphook. "Vault two hundred and twelve please." He asks the goblin, getting a nod as they get back into the cart. "And, can we go a little slower?" He asks, getting wicked grin from the goblin in response.

"One speed only." The goblin tells him, before they go flying back through the caves, the two eleven year olds whooping and hollering while Hagrid just tries not to throw up. Finally, they arrive at the vault that held John's money, and the goblin opened it. Now, it was not as splendid as Harry's, but it held a reasonable amount of money in it. The trio collects some money for John's stuff, before they get back into the cart, and head to vault seven hundred and thirteen. What surprised the boys was that there was no key hole, however, their unasked question is answered a minutes later as the goblin stops them in front of the door. "Stand back." He tells them, before running his finger down the door, making it melt away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and stuck there." He tells them.

How often do you check to see if someone is stuck inside?" Harry asks the goblin.

"About once every ten years." Griphook replies with a rather nasty grin that sends shivers down both Harry and John's back.

_I think that I'm going to stay away from Gringotts unless I'm taking out or depositing money._ John says to Harry, getting a silent nod in agreement. The two expect for there to be something that is utterly priceless inside the vault for it to have that kind of protection, and are surprised by the single small pouch that's sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room. The two share a look as Hagrid picks it up, but smartly don't ask anything as he places it in his pouch and walks back over to get into the cart.

"Come on, back into this infernal cart. And don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut." He tells them, the two understanding the risk of what would happen, and not wanting to be in the range of what would happen.

* * *

The two walk back through Diagon Alley, now able to look around with the ability to buy what they see. But, Hagrid leads them towards one shop in particular first. "Might as well get yer uniforms." He tells them as he leads them to the shop called "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" Then he grimaces, and turns to look at the boys. "Listen, Harry, John, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He asks, making the two look at him a little more closely, and notice just how pale he was. They nod, though John tries to put it into Hagrid's mind that he shouldn't get anything with _too much_ alcohol, having seen what it could do to you. Then, the two make their way inside the shop.

When they enter, they're greeted by a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve who must be Madam Malkin. "Hogwarts, dearies?" She asks, getting two nods in response. "Got the lot here – Another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She says as she leads Harry over to get fitted, while she tells John to take a seat for a minute while she fits them. A couple minutes later, the kid from earlier leaves, and John is shown over to the stool where he had been standing. **(AN: I made Draco leave first because I didn't understand in the book how he could have been there already, and yet Madam Malkin finished making Harry's robes first.) **Then, another minute later as Madam Malkin is finishing up with Harry, Hagrid shows up holding three ice-creams to show that he couldn't enter the store. Harry leaves, and John follows a minute later.

They go around the Alley, picking up their materials for school, and talking about Hogwarts, until they reach Flourish and Blotts. Once they enter, John takes one look around, and Harry sees a familiar look in his friend's eyes. He sighs, before walking over to a seat a few chairs away from two adults as Hagrid goes over to pay for Harry's books. When he returns, John is nowhere to be seen, and Harry is just sitting in a chair as if waiting for something. "Harry, where'd John go?" Hagrid asks, getting a small smile and laugh from the boy-who-lived.

"He's around. You should see him every time he hears about a series that he likes getting another book placed in the public library. It usually takes a few minutes of me yelling at him in my head to actually get his attention.

"Yelling at him… In yer 'ead?" Hagrid asks in confusion, getting a look of confusion from Harry in response.

"Yeah, I mean, we figured when we were younger that it was just a super power, but now that we know we're wizards… We figured out that it's just magic." Harry says with a shrug, not noticing the look of surprise, and small bit of concern in Hagrid's eyes as he looks at the racks of books that John is no doubt looking through at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the boy in question, he was currently looking through the racks of books, making sure to keep an eye on his money so that he was certain he would have enough to pay for the materials, wand, and pet he'd need to get after this. As he turns a corner, he suddenly walks into someone, and falls to the ground. Hearing the person that he'd walked into drop their books they'd been carrying. They both push themselves off the floor with a groan of pain. "Ugh, sorry about that." John says.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay." Says the person that he'd walked into. He gathers up the books that they'd dropped, before standing back up to hand them their books. When he gets a better look at the person, he can see that it's an eleven year old girl with bushy brown hair, and a small smile. "Thanks for the help." She thanks him, not noticing the blush that has worked up in John's face since he'd never interacted with girls that much.

"Oh, uh, n-no problem." He replies, before picking up his own books. Noticing how their stacks were about equal height. And the girl apparently notices as well.

"Oh, do you like to read too?" She asks him, getting a nod in response. And then they go on to talk about the books that they had, as well as Hogwarts and what they were looking forwards to. Finally, after another half-hour, they reach the front of the store with two large stacks of books. After they pay, they say goodbye to each other, before going back to their respective groups. When he walks back over to Harry and Hagrid, he ignores Harry's knowing smirk sent his way.

_So, John… Who was that?_ Harry asks through their mind link, this time John is not able to ignore his friend.

_Hermione Granger…_ He replies, making Harry's smirk widen as John tries to hide the blush growing in his cheeks. Luckily, he's saved as they walk into another shop. A few minutes later, they walk out with two animals. Hagrid had gotten Harry a white owl named Hedwig, while he'd gotten John a ginger cat that the boy had named Simon. **(S-ee-mOn: Kudos to all of you who understand the reference!) **When asked why, he just replied with a smile and said, "I like the name". Finally, they only had to get their wands, and walked into a shop called "Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." With a single wand on a purple cushion situated in the dusty window. When they walked in, the two boys could almost feel the magic that resided in the dust around the shop. While they look around, Hagrid walks over to a chair and takes a seat… Until they all hear a voice speak up from deeper in the shop.

"Good Afternoon." Says a soft voice, making almost everyone in the shop jump. The only one who didn't was John, who quickly turned around to face the direction the voice came in, and sees a fairly old man with wide pale eyes staring at them. As he sees this, he hears a smash behind him, and assumes that Hagrid had broken the chair he'd been sitting on. However, the old man hardly pays attention to them, and instead goes on to talk about Harry's parent's wand… And the wand that gave Harry his scar. Then, he notices Hagrid, and after him, he sees John. "Ah, John Prewett. Yes, you are someone that I did not expect to see here… Then again, you were assumed as dead the same day that your parents died, so no one expected you. You're father, why, his wand was twelve and a half inches long, dragon heartstring, made of willow. Very nice for charms, much like Potter's mother." He says, succeeding in making John a little uneasy. "But, we'll get to you in a moment. First, Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?" He asks, and thus begins the search for Harry's wand.

After wand upon wand, Mr. Olivander finally stops at one in particular, and offers it to the boy. As soon as Harry touches the wand, John can feel something through their barrier. It felt the same as when Harry had done his accidental magic all those times before, but more focused. As Mr. Olivander starts to talk, Harry asks what's so "curious" to the man. And then they find out the truth. The same phoenix that gave the feather in Harry's wand gave but one more, that was used in the wand that gave Harry his scar. Needless to say, this unnerved everyone there, until it was time for John's wand.

"Now, Mr. Prewett. Which is your wand arm?" Mr. Olivander asks after Harry pays the man. John holds up his right arm, and Mr. Olivander nods as he starts to measure John. He measures John from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, around his head, between his fingers, the length of said fingers, the size of his feet, and between his nostrils. As this happens, Mr. Olivander gives the boy the same speech that he gave Harry, before taking one box off the racks. "Try this Mr. Prewett, Yew and unicorn core, nine inches, quite bendy." He says, handing John the wand that the boy waves, feeling slightly foolish. However, not a second after he moves his hand, the wand is snatched, and he's given a new one. "Ebony and phoenix feather, nice and supple." Mr. Olivander tells him. John tries again, but it's snatched once again before he can even move it an inch.

They continue to try wands, and as they continue, John notices the boxes they're trying become similar. First, they all stay at twelve inches. Then, they stay the color of silver, meaning that it has a unicorn core. Finally, Mr. Olivander grabs one box, and takes the wand out. "Hawthorn with unicorn core, twelve inches, quite flexible. Go on and give it a flick." He tells the boy. When John does this, he first feels warmth in his fingers, and Harry smiles. Then, suddenly, John feels a quick, sharp pain in his head, and he gives off a yelp as he drops the wand. Mr. Olivander doesn't seem to notice this as he turns around and with a wave of his own wand, sends the boxes from earlier back into their places. "Very good Mr. Prewett, very good indeed… Oh, is something wrong?" He asks as he sees the boy rubbing his forehead.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a slight headache." John waves it off as he picks up his wand, not understanding why he felt that pain when he'd waved the wand. He pays seven Galleons for the wand, and just before they walk out, they meet Hermione and her parents again. "Hey Hermione." John says with another slight blush.

"Hey John, did you just get your wand?" She asks, John nodding in response since he hardly trusted himself to speak at the moment. He had a feeling that her parents had an idea of what was going on though, since they seemed to share a secretive smile behind their daughter's back. After another minute of talking to one another, Hermione goes into Olivanders to get her own wand, and John walks off with Harry and Hagrid. The prior sniggering at his friend as the blush fails to go down as they walk away. The trio leaves Diagon Alley, and they hardly pay attention to the people gawping at Harry since he had an owl in a cage. John didn't get any, since Hagrid had told him to leave his stuff back at the leaky Cauldron for some reason. In fact, Harry seemed to be out of it for most of the time, and was only brought back when John started to prod him with his finger.

"Earth to Harry. Hello? Anyone there?" He asks, Harry shaking his head before he focuses on his friend in front of him. "A~~~nd he's back. Good, Hagrid said that we were gonna go and get something to eat before he sent you back to you _family_." He growls out the last part, "And then he's going to bring me to my aunt's place." He tells Harry, making Harry sag a little when he remembered that his friend wasn't going to be near him until they went to Hogwarts. John seems to notice this. "Hey, don't worry about it! I'll make sure to keep in contact with you for the rest of the summer. Granted, I have no idea where my aunt lives, but it should hopefully be in range." He says, getting a small smile from Harry in response. Then, the trio goes to a McDonalds, and Hagrid buys Harry a burger, while John gets the chicken mcnuggets. After a while, their conversation turns to what Harry is expecting of himself, but Hagrid and John successfully manage to give him some self-confidence, before he sends Harry off with his Hogwarts express ticket. Then, the giant of a man turns to John with a kind smile.

"Well John, are yeh ready to see yer family?" He asks, getting a large smile and nod from the boy in question, before they turn and start to walk away. Finally, they arrive back at the Leaky Cauldron, and Hagrid grabs some ash out of a pot next to the fireplace.

"Hagrid, what's that?" He asks the giant, making Hagrid smack his hand into his forehead.

"I keep forgetin' you an' Harry haven' grown up in the wizarding world. This 'ere is a floo. Yeh need to step in, and throw down the floo powder, while yellin' out the location yeh want to go." He tells John. "'ere, why don' you go first. Tha' way I can follow yeh if you end up in the wrong house." He tells John, not exactly making John have confidence in what's going to happen. As he takes a handful and steps into the fireplace, Hagrid speaks up again. "Now yeh just need teh say, "The Burrow", and yeh should appear at Molly's. Go one now." He says, making John give a nervous nod, before he takes a calming breath.

"The Burrow!" He exclaims, before throwing down the powder. The last thing he sees of the Leaky Cauldron is Hagrid holding all his stuff, and giving a small smile, before his sight is blocked by green flames.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, I think that was a rather good chapter, don't you? Now, as you can tell from the ending, I am going to have a full chapter on the whole "meeting John's family". However, it will most likely be one of the shortest, since I want to get to the school year, and it probably won't take that long to write out John meeting all the other Weasley's. As you can also see from this chapter, John has already started to have feelings for Hermione! Now, my reasoning behind this is the fact that John does not have that much practice in meeting new people. So for Harry, it was easy since they both had similar lives. But for Hermione, not only is she a ****_girl_****, but he doesn't know what her life was like, so he can't connect with her as easily as he did Harry.**

**Now, I've noticed on the poll for this that A: Only five people have voted on it (at this time), and B: People are only voting for second and third year. So, I will probably be taking fourth year out of the choices, and people can choose either one, or both second and third year. I'd also like to say "good job!" to those of you who spotted my reference. Now, I think that's all I have to say for this chapter, so here are the reviews for the last one!**

**Orbitthesun:**

Glad to see that you like it! I hope that I'll be able to keep you entertained as it continues!

**war sage:**

Well, as you can see above, I used a Pottermore account to find out John's wand. So, I didn't just come up with some random one.

**Davycrockett100:**

Thanks for the compliment!

**Anime PJ:**

Well, as you can see, the next chapter is going to be solely focused on his meeting his family. As for Fred and George… Well, let's just say that you'll have to wait to find out. But thanks for the idea since that's what I'll be doing!

As for your telling me this, thank you, and I'll probably go back to look it over when I'm about to post the second chapter.

**Well, that's all I have to say. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

**(P.s. I'd like to say that I got the idea for the wand hurting John from the story "Fairy Tail" by Araceil. After all, I give credit where credit is due. If you've read their story, then you may understand why I made the wand hurt John. If not, then you'll just have to wait and see.)**


End file.
